Mew
|image = File:Mew.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Mewminator |joindate = November 6th, 2011 |firstmafia = Trainer's Manual Mafia IX |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *Dual Personality Mafia *Mafia of Swordsmen *Dual Personality Mafia 2 *Blind Bloodbath Mafia |cohosted = *Furball Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): , Mewminator First Mafia Game: Trainer's Manual Mafia IX (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *Brandos (3 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2012 for Furball Mafia, lost to KaTSWiLM *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2013 for Dual Personality Mafia 2, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2013, lost to Prince marth85 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Furball Mafia ( with Auramyna) *Dual Personality Mafia ( with Nana7)) *Mafia of Swordsmen *Dual Personality Mafia 2 *Blind Bloodbath Mafia (with ShadowAngel) Mafia Record Overall 27-34 *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped *Dune Wars - replaced Goodie 19-12 *Era 7.1 MM *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Killed N1 *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Survived *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Survived *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Killed N2 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Survived *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia IX - Won - Killed N4 *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Trainer's Manual Mafia XI - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N4 *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - RID Killed N3 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed at end *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Lynched D3 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N3 *#Princess Ida Mafia - Won - Survived *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Killed at end *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Survived *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Lynched D4 *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Killed N5 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Won - Lynched D6 Baddie 5-11 *Era 7.1 MM *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Colors Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia X - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Board Game Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Killed N6 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Won - Lynched D1 *#Blackout Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#The Walking Dead - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Won - Survived *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Wizard of Oz Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Lynched D4 Indy 0-4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Killed N3 *#UMM 5.1 - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 3-8 *Era 7.1 MM *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Won - Killed N8 *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N7 *#Zodiac Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *Era 9.1 MM *#Dungeons & Mafia - Won - Killed D2 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Survived *#Mafia of the Toon City - Won - Survived *#Bidding Wars - Won - Killed N6 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 7